Dancer
Profession Overview The Dancer profession is a performance and support profession. Dancers inspire their audience members. When players watch a dancer perform, they will automatically receive an inspiration buff at the end of the performance. This will grant them a 10% bonus to combat experience, faction points, and crafting success. All Entertainers have this ability, but can apply it more quickly with more skill. Dancers gain experience and skill by dancing and inspiring others when others watch. Master Dancers gain all dances except for Formal2 and Footloose2, which are granted at Master Entertainer. Dancers can also dance Theatrical after completing the Theater Manager (Quest), and after practicing Theatrical, can be granted Theatrical2. Dancers need not be a master to do the theater quests, but need to have at least Exotic(1) which is received upon learning Dancing Knowledge IV. Getting Started Training Novice Dancer requires 50,000 Dancing XP and two branchs from Entertainer: * Dancing IV: Formal * Entertainer Item Use IV To level in Dancer you need to dance and perform flourishes. While it is not required to have people watch you, the more that watch, the faster your experience gain. You will recieve experience every 10 seconds while you are performing, and you will recieve even more experience if you are in a group of dancers and/or musicians (a band). Do flourishes to increase the amount of experience you are awarded. To maximize your experience while performing you should be performing your highest level dance. Trainers You can find a Dancer trainer in one of the following locations, sometimes located in NPC city guild halls or theaters. Note that there is always a dancer trainer within an NPC theater, thus you may simply type "/find guild:theater" to find the closest dancer trainer on your current planet. Related Skill Mods * Dance Knowledge * Dance Prop Assembly * Dancing Enhancement Abilities Dances Effects Indices are optional and may be 1, 2 or 3. Miscellaneous Certifications * Prop Ribbon (Left/Right) * Prop Double Ribbon (Left/Right) * Prop Mystical Ribbon (Left) * Prop Double Mystical Ribbon (Left/Right) * Prop Sparkle Ribbon (Lef/Rightt) * Prop Double Sparkle Ribbon (Left/Right) Schematics The only schematics that are granted are the prop schematics. They are discussed on the Prop page. Macro's A great way to move up in the ranks is to use a macro. The macro’s listed below are a great starter for anyone and you can change them to use any dance you want by changing what dance is listed in the macro. There are two great parts to the macros: */join will makes sure you always accept group invite so even if you’re AFK (away from keyboard) you will still join a group so you gain as much experience as you can. */dump this command will cancel any paused commands so when you want to stop you can and don’t have to wait for the macro to stop! Dance Macro /join; /pause 1; /startdance basic; /flourish 1; /pause 15; /flourish 2; /pause 15; /flourish 3; /pause 15; /flourish 4; /pause 15; /flourish 5; /pause 15; /flourish 6; /pause 15; /flourish 7; /pause 15; /flourish 8; /pause 15; /macro This will loop over and over until you use the stop dance macro! /stopdance /dump Why Macro? A macro can keep you free in interact with the other dancers and players that come in watch you. It also let you walk away for a bit with out losing XP. The only thing to remember with macros is try to use them to enhance your game play not cheat or annoy others in the game. Community Information Dancer Correspondent: Esharra Former Correspondents: * Xyrdre * Panthu * Ravenmist Dancer Forum: http://forums.station.sony.com/swg/board?board.id=dancer Category:Elite Entertainer Profession Category:Entertainer